


Sam Buggs Wish and His Best Day Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, In joke, Zootopian Authors Association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another day another drabble. Wishmaker is based off of the Wishmaker in Hunger, a Zoootpia fanfic you should check out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sam Buggs Wish and His Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bug_53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_53/gifts).

“I’ll grant you one wish.”    
  
Sam Buggs tilted his head, his rabbit ears flopping sideways in confusion at the voice on the other end of the line.   
  
“Alright then,” Sam replied. “I want to ride Thomas the Tank engine.”   
  
“No, not like that! What you’ll do it? What!?”   
  
*click*

  
  
~~~~~

  
  
Next morning Sam woke as usual. Except he didn’t wake in his bed. The leporid found himself hearing the click-clack of tracks and surrounded by blue paint.    
  
“What the….”    
  
“G’day mate. My name’s Thomas, the tank engine!” came a voice, seemingly from inside.   
  
It was the best day Sam ever had.


End file.
